He Changed Everything
by SamTropic751
Summary: Originally written by Lydiathetigeropean. Did the ring really make Rosy psycho? Or was it one of those things that pushed her over the edge? Can an old friendship be saved before a certain green hedgehog ruins it?


Ch.1

**He Changed Everything**

**What's up everybody, I'm Saminfinity75, the same author who wrote Take Him Down, I'm the new author of this story because the original author**

**Lydiathetigeropean is no longer going to update the story, but luckily I decided to adopt it and continue it from the start. So I hope this is good...**

**Note: Credits also goes to Lydiathetigeropean!**

* * *

**This chapter is a background story on how Rosy became insane**

Ch.1

A devious green hedgehog and a red vixen fox had eventually through one of the sparkling portals of the Super Warp Rings, as they were both smiling in a sadistic way. The Anti Freedom Fighters who happened to be the same room as them were in shocked, but they quickly got themselves into a defending stance as they glared at their unwelcome guests. They soon recognized it was Evil Sonic that came back, which made Alicia speak in an angry tone.

"Sonic? What are you doing back here?" She demanded

The "Evil Sonic" lifted his red shades, and his smirk grew wider as he scoffed "Oh pfft, really? Anti Sonic? Evil Sonic? Forget it, that name is old news babe, because I'm the real deal, the real "Scourge" and I'm here to take over as the new king"

Alicia went puzzled, still angry "Oh yeah, what makes you think were going too- oof!" She was violently cut off by an unexpected kick to her stomach from the red fox as she flew back, and slid down the wall to the floor. Then Scourge with Fiona walked over to her. "Oh by the way, this is my new babe and future queen, Fiona Fox" Fiona chuckled

"Grr! Anti Freedom Fighters, attack these hostiles!" The rest of the Fighters became to rush on towards the couple, but when they fought back they were more powerful which they claimed a quick victory. Scourge notices Buns lying on the floor, near the door and he walked over, grabbed her neck, picking her up which she began choking for air, trying to push his hands "I appreciate you being in the group, but sadly we won't be needing your services anymore" He opened the door, and basically threw her out in the open.

He went to back to Alicia who is all bruised up lying on the floor, hovering over her "You know I could just simply just end your life right here, but I think I'll give ya another chance, whaddya say babe? Ya with me or against me?" He asked. There was heavy silence hanging in the air.

A few minutes later.. she finally answered "Ok fine... what are your requests.. my _king_...?" She said the word with hatred.

"Ha, glad ya asked... well first things first we are going to change our appearances, our ways, our thinking, the name of our planet and most of all... our names. But from on now, I'm officially renaming this group... the Suppression Squa-" then suddenly a girly battle cry ranged out, which made him facepalm

"Man.. not this little annoying brat, Rosy the Rascal..."

"Who is that Scourge?" Fiona asked

"You'll see" As soon as he said that, a little pink hedgehog wearing tattered green-white shirt, and mud-stained orange skirt burst in screaming, armed in her hands is a small wooden staff pretending to use it as a hammer, hopelessly trying to hit the green hedgehog as he caught it easily with one hand when she attempt to struck him down" He faked a yawn

"Heh how cute, you have an Amy in this zone" Fiona said

"Yeah, a pathetic, weak one" Scourge said

In the thoughts of Alicia's mind, she was just as annoyed as Scourge is as she despised the hell of the little girl _"Ugh, why of all people is she here? I thought i told her she is too annoying, too weak, and too immature to even join our group. But what from I've heard, something had made her like that way, but I don't know what though"_ She looked at Boomer and Patch, both were looking at her with much disgust, Miles was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Get out of zere, vous annoying brat" Patch snarled

"Can you take a hint that we don't want you around?" Boomer chimed in

Rosy growled at the two "Shut up, I'm going to beat the crap out of Anti Sonic, he'll finally notice me and that way I'll finally be an Anti Freedom Fighter!" Then she took a closer look at Scourge, that was not the Sonic she remembered, and out of curiosity she questioned "Uh Sonic, why are you green?"

The green hedgehog walked to her, and snatched her quills and hair using the same hand to hold her back, She was wiggling and squirming trying to free herself, the others can tell he has enough of her, he opened the door and a fresh breeze hits his face "Rosy,Rosy, Rosy, my name is not Sonic anymore... it's Scourge!" He reared his arm and threw her out in the field like she's a football. She yelped and screamed in the process.

The rest was looking at this in shock, even Fiona. Alicia began to feel a little bad for the poor hedgehog, she may be a pest and all, hell she doesn't even deserve that. Scourge was about to walk outside to finish the girl for good, but suddenly Miles blocked his path. "What do you think your doing Miles?" Scourge asked

Miles answered without hesitation "Please my king, allow me to deal with the pink Rascal"

"Hmmm..." The green king took a while pondering about it, Miles was beginning to feel fear right inside of him, he still managed to keep a straight face.

"Fine with me, you do the job but make it quick and easy as possible, we have some big plans to work upon"

Miles paced toward Rosy, who was about to charge again, but Miles grabbed ahold of her arm, dragging her away while she yelled "Just wait my Scourgey! You haven't seen the last of me! You will cower in fear next time!"

"There won't be a next time, ya little punk!"

"Come on Rosy" Miles took Rosy in the deep, lustrous forest, there was barely any sunlight coming through. In fact, barely any light for all of Anti-Mobius as the clouds were always deep,dark grey and yellow and not very much plant life. In some places.

Miles couldn't believe he got himself in this mess; it's already bad the destructive hedgehog has returned to screw their lives, he has to get rid of the only person that even matter to him, she was the only one that cared about him even told some secrets she didn't tell to other folks. To be honest, all the troubles he had were very thin in comparison.

They were very bad and often steal a lot back when they were much younger, when Rosy was around, Miles tend to forget all the anger he has against Scourge. Had a big disagreement that same, but she blames Sonic for making him change,that's why Rosy acts so immature for her age. See, when she says she loves Scourge might be a lie; fear is the only thing she loves from him. She wants him to be scared of her, the reason she wants him to notice her. She didn't fully give out the reason however.

"Hey Tails- I mean Miles" Rosy snapped the yellow fox out of his thoughts. She almost called him by his nickname which he gotten rid of it before.

"Yes?"

"Does Scourge really... want you to kill me?" Rosy looked at him, which her eyes used to be all bright and cheery, and a big grin full of life. Now, all of that is gone, she seems as if her soul was gone.

"*sighs* Yeah..." she began to sniffle, with some tears running down her cheeks, Miles felt the same thing. What she said next was heart breaking.

"It's okay Tailsy, I have nothing to live for anyway" Wow, did the scenery of this god forsaken planet made her feel that way? "Nothing to live for..."

Then the fox glanced to the left, and a glimpse of red caught his eye, it was a red berry bush. The colors look perfect for a brilliant idea he just now thought of as he smirked

"Don't worry Rosy, I'm not going too" He walked over to the bush, grabbed a berry and mashed it with his fingers, it was a dark,deep crimson red looking like blood. He grabbed more, and smeared them on himself, Rosy's head and on a big rock. "What's that for?" Rosy whined

"Trust me I know what I'm doing, now I want to you lie on the ground and scream as loud as you can" He ordered

* * *

_**...**_

"Bah! What's taking Miles so damn long? It's doesn't take that long to actually kill somebody" Scourge was very impatient as he paced back and forth "I swear that kid can't even do a simple task"**  
**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitch bloodcurdling scream was heard throughout the forest making some crows flying away from the trees. He grinned "Ahh... he finally did it, that sick little boy.. better check on his progress" He left outside. Everyone was surprised, did Miles really kill her? In a few minutes, he followed the source of the scream and found an emotionless fox and a "dead" pink hedgehog on the ground. He gave out a slow clap as he was walking.

"Congrats Miles, you finally killed the annoying brat..." He examined the liquid on Rosy. Miles gulped, knowing that he will find out he faked it. He scooped a drop of liquid, licked it. Then he suddenly bashed the fox into a tree.

"What kind of fool do ya take me for? You used berry juice!" Miles' eyes widen and screamed "Rosy run!"

Rosy's eyes shot open, got up quickly and began to run, panting into the deep forest. Scourge growled and dropped him, and began to chase her.

She was panting heavily in fear, looking behind her every 2 seconds, seeing the green hedgehog chasing her, when she looked forward again. She stopped suddenly at an edge of a cliff, little rocks crumbled off. She looked down, and there was nothing but pitch blackness and felt as her stomach was dropped.

"You have nowhere to run..." She spun around to see Scourge standing there. Snarling, bearing his canine teeth, and paced towards her and caught her hair again in a swift motion before she can jump off, and held her suspended in the air "I wish I was older so I can kick your butt!" She shouted, but Scourge suddenly headbutt her in the face, knocking her off and dropping her into the deep chasm. And left.

_**Some time**_** later...**

Rosy landed right into a hole between two large boulders, lying in the darkness where the only sound audible is the sound faint, water drops pattering the rocks somewhere beyond, but then there a was strange mysterious lime-green orb of light,so bright that it made the pink hedgehog slowly wake up, somehow survived the process. "Ow.. my head...my nose..." She wiped her nose, leaving dark-red stains on her gloves where Scourge hit her face.

"Can't believe he would do that...and woah my arms and legs are longer" She was amazed at this new feature, her arms and legs and everything has gotten either bigger or longer. There was a ring in there and she's a big girl now, then a weird feeling came over it felt like tiny, sharp hair brittles crawling on her lower legs.

She looked down and was covered in yucky, hairy spiders. Rosy screamed and suddenly a huge ass hammer popped in her hand out of nowhere and squished all of them till there was nothing but mushy slimy, green bug guts.

For some reason, she felt a sharp snap in she head. Remembering all the things people said did to her . How very angry she felt after what they did to her. Rosy was normally calm, and ignored it and just gone being sad. The reason for her sadness started when she was about three and met Tailsy, and he made her feel good about herself, then Scourge took him too.

"Yes, Scourgey took Tailsy, and changed him," Rosy whispered to herself.

"Scourgey took the plants of the world and changed them too. Scourgey paid that damn meanie to kidnap me when I was little. Scourgey beat me, Scourgey took everything from me. Scourgey changed everything! " She yelled, beginning to feel strong tensions rising within her.

"Scourgey, Scourgey, Scourgey, everything bad that happened to me is his fault!"

She used to hammer to crush through the large boulder above creating a hole which took her some attempts, and leaped out. It was a dark, cold moon-lit night. Landing on the rock, she looked at the tall, rocky wall, no problem she bashed the wall and used it as a giant pickaxe to climb to the top with ease. She began to laugh hysterically, even though it made her strong, but it made her lose her mind.

"Hehehe! Oh Scourgey, I can't wait to show you how powerful I became and then squishy your freaking head!" She smiled in frenzy and began crashing through the forest back to the castle.

* * *

**...**

Scourge was in the castle with the newly named Suppression Squad, with new looks to add. They were discussing plans to take over the planet. When suddenly they heard loud bashing against the doors. They were smashed open by none other than Rosy, with a crazed smile on her face.

"Knock, knock is Scourgey home?" she asked, adding a cackle to it.

"ROSY?!" The Squad exclaimed all at once

"How did you get out of that trench?!," the green hedgehog asked furiously, "I left you for dead."

"Oh phooey, you didn't know? A hole that I fell in had a ring in it . It shined an ugly green light. It made me a big girl now with a huge hammer."

"The Ring of Acorns" Alicia confirmed shocked.

"Sadly, it broke my pwoor wittle brain all to pieces; the only thing I think of now is…"

She lunged toward Scourge with full speed, with hammer in hand.

"TO SQUISH SCOURGEY's HEAD IN!"

Scourge ducked as the hammer came close to his head. The hammer smashed into the wall. Rosy pulled it out and smashed at thing in the direction of the scared green hedgehog. Fiona tried to knock her out but it went the other way around. Rosy then turned back to Scourge.

"~_I broke your girl-friend- I broke your girl-friend~!_" She sang

Scourge was truly scared out of his wits, Rosy was never this powerful...

"C'mon Rosy if this is about trying to kill you, I'll make it up to ya." He suggested nervously, sweating bullets from his head

"Oh, Scourgey, poor, stupid Scourgey, this runs a lot deeper then that," she said then jamming her thumb at Patch, Boomer, and Alicia. "They tried to get rid of me lots of times, and they will be squished for that, BUT NOT AS BAD YOU!"

He dodged another hit, and she talked again starting to cry.

"Everything bad that happen to me is your fault, things in the world were already bad, but you made it worse. You took everything, you changed everything! You took the only person that Rosy cared about, and made him your personal punching bag. And I bet your father kill my parents too!" She cried and complained as she was swinging that green mallet around, Scourge saw this as an opportunity,and kick Rosy away just enough to escape.

At this point Alicia called a retreat, the boys grabbed a KOed Fiona. They went to the side of a hill and did head count, they were missing Miles.

"Miles es still in zere wih zat loonitic," Patch exclaimed. Scourge faced palmed,

"Aw man..."

"Okay," Alicia sighed, "We'll just wait and see if he comes out. Patch! Boomer! Go take Fiona to the doctors, Scourge and I will wait for Miles." And they did so.

Back in the castle, Miles hid behind a chair, not want to get caught in the crossfire. He then looked to see Rosy crying, after she had broken every thing in the building. He walked up to her slowly.

"Rosy?"

She gasped, but instead of attacking, she looked at him with fear. "Who are you?!"

She didn't recognize him in his new attire.

"It's me, Miles." She thought hard for a moment.

"Miles is Tailsy, right?"

"Tailsy… right, Rosy you know I changed-" what came next shocked him.

"Changed?" she put her head in her hands, and went into a sideways fetal position, "no, no, no more change. It hurts, the change hurts, I want it to stop!"

Miles got down closer and rubbed her back till she fell asleep. He picked her up and put her in the throne chair.

"I'll make Scourge pay for what he did to you; he's made your petals fall for the last time, my precious rose."

When Miles came out, Scourge give him an unnerving stare him for taking too long. The green hedgehog went check on his girlfriend. This left the fox and princess alone.

"So..., any idea on how to dethrone this dude?" she asked.

"Yep, but it's going to require our primes selves for this mission." He colluded.

"I'm in." Alicia agreed

* * *

**There was chapter 1 on the adopted story, hope it turned out good. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! Just to remind you, this will be a RosyxMiles fanfic. By the way, the original author gave me permission of copy and paste which I did in some of the paragraphs, the rest I wrote it myself**

**See ya later! **


End file.
